


witching hour

by chwepen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwepen/pseuds/chwepen
Summary: You push and pull until a late night encounter finally places you into each other’s sights.





	witching hour

For a powerful witch, you feel weaker than you’ve ever felt whenever a certain boy stands too close to you. The girls in your family are from an established bloodline, built on the bones of what younger witches and warlocks could only wish to be, and yet Jung Jaehyun seems to tap a nerve that tears every part of the symbols of your family’s foundation to pieces. Strength, control, independence. All gone with the simplest trail of his eyes along your skin. Power seems to drain out of you because of him, but that could just be from all the verbal and physical tension between you both. You don’t know how to feel about it or him, given all of your emotions heighten whenever he’s around, good and bad.

The two of you have known each other for years through magical training, schooling and family dinners. The only time you got close to him romantically was in the form of a drunken kiss shared in a broom closet at one of Mark Lee’s house parties. You tried to forget the kiss that felt like a one-time thing. Nothing happened after that besides the usual friendly greetings and underlying physical gestures, but those instances sparked the same effects you feel to this day in his presence. Maybe Jaehyun gets such responses out of you because he’s also from a powerful magical clan, challenging your abilities and talents alongside your emotions in such a way that screams it’s fate.  Maybe it was, the two of you pushing and pulling until you both eventually click into place. You refuse to believe it, though; Jaehyun’s too arrogant to deserve such validation.

That’s how you find yourself in a bar called the Hollow, the city’s known haven and getaway for fellow witches and warlocks. Doyoung and Sunni toss back rum and cokes and gossip about the latest scandal at work in the elixir shop, and you calmly listen and laugh when you’re supposed to. Normally, you would enjoy the moment and relax with your closest friends and let the worries of the day fade into nothing. You weren’t inept at having fun; you were a witch, and witches didn’t need to be told to enjoy themselves.

But Jaehyun is here, and he can’t keep his eyes off of you. And he knows you’re watching him, too.

You try to hide it, looking towards Doyoung as his hands wave wildly into the air at his anecdote, the boy’s dramatic flair one of the greatest things about him, but Jaehyun continues to keep his eyes glued to your back. He trails them down your purple slip dress to the revealing curve of your thighs and so on. It’s a ripple down your spine, like Jaehyun’s memorizing you for later.

_Look at me again._

You hated this power you two shared the most. As legend has it, no matter how the bond is created, ties between two witches’ or warlocks’ thoughts can be made if both individuals want to speak to one another without actual verbal communication. It’s an advanced power, one not many can use or conjure up anymore. Only, you and Jaehyun learned such a power years ago from your private teachers and family members. Worse, you don’t exactly reject him or the bond because deep down, maybe a part of you wants him to be inside of your head, to connect with you this way. So, here he is, using his words to push you further into him.

_Just once._

It’s like Doyoung and Sunni sense the shift in your demeanor, knowing you’re hooked as soon as you turn your body to face the booth across the room. Jaehyun sits next to Taeil and Yuta, eyeing you from over the rim of his brandy glass and paying little attention to what his friends are saying.

_Happy now?_

You quirk your eyebrows in his direction, but all he responds with is a smirk.

_Not even close._

Your feet pull themselves off the ground and walk towards him, not caring what your mind does or doesn’t want to say on the matter. You think you hear Sunni yell “Go get him, tiger,” but you’re too far away to acknowledge it. Instead, you give the man that equally frustrates and excites you a cat-like grin in return.

_You’re fucking impossible._

Taeil’s and Yuta’s faces twist into confusion at the laugh that leaves Jaehyun’s mouth, but once their mutual friend gets up to go and meet you halfway to the dance floor, they figure it out quickly.

When you finally stand in front of Jaehyun, you’re both breathless from spoken and unspoken words and the implications from every past look and “accidental” touch you’ve shared with each other. You don’t want to think of the soft curve of his bottom lip against your own. Imagine his hands on the places he’s only mapped out with his eyes. Envision the words he’d keep saved for you when no-one else is around in curses and whispers and grunts.

You don’t want to, but you do anyway.

_Leave with me._

Jaehyun eyes widen with mirth, a smug smile widening on his face.

_As the witch commands._

* * *

The sound of your back hitting the wall of Jaehyun’s hallway reminds you this is truly happening, not a teenage fantasy to scold yourself for later. His hands are everywhere, one underneath the back of your thigh and the other on the side of your neck, guiding you and pulling you into him. Your kisses are sloppy, the touches of your tongue and parts of your open mouths echoing in the small space alongside the blissful sounds that leave your mouths.

When you separate, Jaehyun’s eyes gleam. He tugs the hem of your dress until he pulls the piece over your head and throws it somewhere on the floor. He stops to admire you in just your bra and panties. Surprisingly, you don’t feel shy under his gaze. You’ve never been a bashful person or a coy witch, but you know intimacy does leave you vulnerable in a way you don’t experience often. But you want him to look at you this way, like the start of pleasure begins and ends with the lines of your body. You want to ask yourself why you didn’t let him or yourself have this before, to feel this yearning finally bleed into indulgence.

“Two years and three days.”

“What?” You ask before moaning when he takes one hand and dips it into your panties. Two of his fingers lewdly glide across your folds until he swirls them around your clit.

“It’s been two years and three days since the first time I kissed you,” he says, eyes already blown from lust, “And now, I don’t think I ever want to stop.”

“Then don’t. Don’t stop,” you gasp, bucking your hips into the movements of his hand. You use your own to unclip your bra and throw it in the same direction Jaehyun threw your dress, and he wastes no time taking one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucks hard and without mercy, his fingers matching the pace and feel of his mouth, and you could fall apart from that alone. But you know you want him to fill you so deep and help you forget how long the want for him stayed dormant. Now, it’s bursting to life, and you can’t hold out any longer.

He senses it, Jaehyun releasing your nipple with a pop and wrapping your legs around his waist to guide you into his bedroom. Barely any light comes in through his blinds, the darkness of midnight heightening your awareness. You know, for all the myths, the witching hour is a reality in your world. Your powers, your senses, everything elevates at this split in time, both the start and end of two days, the meeting of two intersecting lines.

If Jaehyun didn’t toss you softly onto the bed, you would laugh, finding the symbolism of it ironic.

The jingle of Jaehyun’s belt buckle and ruffle of his shirt snaps you from the thought, and you whisper, “I want to see you.”

You already know he’s smirking. By the time he waves a hand to light the candles on his dresser and nightstand, he’s only in his black boxer briefs and his cock is visibly hard. You bite your lip as you stare. You crave the feel of it in your hand and on your mouth when Jaehyun takes off the briefs entirely, admiring its size with a long look. When you reach to remove your panties, Jaehyun stops you from doing so with the turn of his head. Your hands are frozen in place, and you huff exasperatedly.

_You don’t play fair._

Jaehyun laughs, thrill gleaming in his eye. “Never said I did, but I think you like it.” You do, so much it makes you hate how right he is.

After he wraps your hands together in one of his own and raises them over your head, he tugs the fabric down your legs with his free one. You kick it away, glad to have the air hit your skin. Knowing your hands will stay in place until he breaks you from his spell, he trails his kisses down. He starts with your mouth, deeply and languidly, and ends the kiss with the pull of your bottom lip between his teeth. Then he presses his lips to your neck, the column of your throat, your breasts (which he playfully bites too), and right before your navel.

Before long, he licks a long stripe up your slit, the wetness pooling on his tongue and making you moan in earnest. You want to wrap your hands in his hair, give it a hard tug to urge him to go faster, to make you come, but the invisible binds on your wrists will not budge, no matter how much you will your own magic to release you. “Let me touch you,” you whine, lifting your hips to meet his lips.

“Let me touch you first. I want to savor this,” Jaehyun replies, kissing and sucking your clit into his mouth. He trails two fingers along the inside of your thigh before he sinks them inside you.

A broken moan escapes your lips, the sound jagged and cracked and you know you cannot will yourself to hold back anymore. You press as much of your lower body against him, his movements feeling so good on you, inside of you, that when he adds a third finger, you come with the well of tears in your eyes and his name leaving your mouth over and over.

He wipes the remnants of your arousal off his lips with the back of his hand, but when he goes to kiss you with his tongue licking the inside your mouth, you taste yourself. You moan as his skin connects to yours in various places; your mouth connected to his, his hands on your hips, your sensitive core rubbed up against his cock. He smiles down at you, caressing your sides with his palms, and you feel the forces against your hands ebb away. Instantly, you wrap your hands into the curls at the nape of his neck and kiss him deeply again. When you part, he says, “Turn around, baby. Hands and knees.”

You nod with a smirk, turning around and pressing your hands into the sheets of Jaehyun’s bed, your ass in the air for him to pinch and stroke with his fingers. He releases a curse at the sight before him, but not before you hear the tear of a condom wrapper. You grin, ready to feel him.

Mortals commonly recognized witches for their self-indulgence and hedonism, believing you all used your magic to your every whim rather than for the help of others. While it was more of the latter than the former on the regular day, this is how you seek pleasure all the other times. You search for it in the connection of two bodies, the elements bending to your wills and heightening the experience in a way regular humans would never understand. And you can’t wait to feel the curl of yours and his magic wrapping around each other, intertwining until you forget how deep his is claiming you and yours is unraveling him.

By the time he presses the tip inside of you, you both moan loudly into the candle-lit room. The clench of your pussy around Jaehyun makes him groan as he presses deeper, your walls tightening around his cock so perfectly. You press your head into the sheets, releasing a long cry as he buries himself inside of you to the hilt. It’s a decadent feeling, and you don’t know if it this is the same magic everyone else feels with their lovers, mortal or not. But you savor it as your nerves buzz to life. Jaehyun wraps a hand in your hair softly and raises your head from the bed, leaning his chest into your back to murmur into your ear, “I wanna hear you. All of you.”

You moan loudly when he thrusts, cry when he pulls out to the point you barely feel him there, and repeat the process when he angles himself deeper inside of you. “Yes, Jaehyun. Please,” you shout, loving the way his body and the essence of him enfolds you with each and every propel of his body and touch of his skin to yours.

His hips go in and out languidly, and you know you’re already building towards a second peak. You can practically feel your arousal dripping onto the sheets when his cock leaves your pussy, only for him to pull you back against his body to feel the warmth of you again.

“You’re so tight. Fuck, I could stay like this, buried inside of you. All. Fucking. Night,” Jaehyun growls. As a string of groans leave his mouth, he pivots his hips in and out of you. The blunt strength makes you whimper his name in ecstasy. After another few seconds, he slows down and reverts to the pace he started with. You gasp at the change in his tempo, knowing you’re so close to coming.

He says your name in earnest, his voice laced with pleasure. “I want you to ride me.” He rubs your back and kisses the curve of your spine. “Would you like to?”

“Fuck, yes,” you reply. With that, he pulls out of you and turns you over. You expect him to get into position on his back, but he pulls you into his lap, making you squeal.

He laughs and kisses your nose, then your lips with tenderness. “Like this, baby.”

When you wrap your hands around the base of his cock, he grunts. He fills you up again, and you immediately grip his shoulders for support as you move your hips back and forth, then push your body up and down to take every piece of him that you can manage. The sound of your bodies slapping against each other is filthy, but so rewarding when he curses and grunts into your chest, doing his best to meet the clench of your pussy with his own thrusts. You whimper at the feeling, entirely different from him guiding you. You push against him, the knot in your core tightening at a rapid speed when Jaehyun presses his hand to your clit.

For as weak as you felt when you denied yourself of him and this, you feel powerful with Jaehyun’s body so close to yours, sensations blown to indescribable portions. What’s left of you follows the rhythm of the two of you chasing the end together. With his mouth attached to your breasts and turning your skin red and purple from his attention, strength and power could not be better than this: connection, desire, affection.

_Come, baby. Come._

The three words flow into your mind and wrap around your skin until you do. You bounce on Jaehyun’s cock and ride out your high, feeling the blind spots of your vision pervade with color. With a broken cry, Jaehyun comes right after, spilling into the condom and rocking up into you until he stops moving altogether. You both feel the aftershocks of your orgasms, Jaehyun milking one more thrust before he slacks. With another press of your lips to his, you leave his lap and collapse onto the bed.

Running to the bathroom, Jaehyun discards the condom and grabs a wet rag. When he makes it back to you, he cleans you with soft touches and praises, a loving gaze in his eye that you wouldn’t have expected from him after the immodest words he spoke to you before. He throws the rag in his hamper and tucks the comforter over your bodies when he lays down next to you.

In the silence that pervades after you’re both finished catching your breath, Jaehyun whispers, “I like you. A lot.”

You blush, tucking your head into the curve of his neck. “I like you too.”

In the low light, the candles using the last of the wax, you realize you were never weak because of him. You might have been weak for him, but you let yourself believe wanting to be near him was a sign of weakness. And that was wrong. The only thing that could be wrong now was missing out on nights like these for so long.

“I’ve liked you for a long time, ever since that stupid house party. I just never admitted it to myself,” you admit, propping your chin on his shoulder to stare into his eyes.

They light up in muted glee, part of him too tired to express his complete excitement. “Ditto.” He kisses you lazily, the stroke of his lips against yours better than any magic you could create. “Sorry I didn’t ask you on a date first. Seems I couldn’t wait.” He grins sheepishly, to which you laugh.

“Likewise. But we can go out tomorrow. Right now, just lie with me?”

Jaehyun nods, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your forehead. “As my witch commands.”

**Author's Note:**

> the fic was a part of my fictober 2018 collection but i decided to just post it on its own! 
> 
> originally posted to my writing blog on tumblr (@chwepen if you'd like to find me there too ♡)!


End file.
